


Ideas/Drabble Dump + Fic Requests

by omeletteyyy33



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, DadSchlatt, Drabbles, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Free to use, Gen, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Stress Baking, Swearing, awesamdad, dude I love hybrids, requests open, seeing what tags popped up as I looked for random ones was cursed, unfinished works, what if you ran away with your best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omeletteyyy33/pseuds/omeletteyyy33
Summary: A bunch of random fic ideas, unfinished drabbles and possible requests.Ideas and drabbles can be used for your own things if you want, these just exist because I'm bored.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro + Request Information

Hello!

Welcome to a very boring introduction :)

I started this to mostly post they random fic ideas that I started writing, but ended up almost trashing. If you like any of the drabbles in this thing you're allowed to do your own stuff using it, and if a few of these receive a lot of positive attention I might do some small fics involving them.

Now let me guess, y'all are mainly here for requests. I have a few rules for these, I don't write things that make me uncomfortable. 

Things that I won't write:

-Smut

Sorry fellas, I don't write porn. Too many things I'll have to go over in the do's and don'ts section. I'll write relationships and at most write a make out session, but for now I don't write NSFW. Speaking of relationships...

-Underage

I'm not going to write a fic where a minor is in a relationship with an adult, it makes me very uncomfortable. I understand that majority of people write those to deal with trauma, but I personally don't enjoy it nor want to write it. Let's keep the relationships between minors platonic please.

-Extreme Gore

Nothing wrong with this one except the pain in the ass of describing guts and stuff, especially when it's a fight scene.

That's pretty much it for now, I'll add more rules when I think of them. When you request a fic, try to keep the format like this:

Characters: Wilbur & Fundy  
Request: Fundy comes out to Wilbur as trans, and gets nothing but a positive reaction

Or, you could do something like:

Characters: Dream, George & Sapnap  
Request: The dream team share a house & are in a poly relationship, constant fluff and shenanigans  
Note: could you please make a pillow fight scene?? OvO

Or maybe:

Characters: Ranboo & Tommy  
Request: Ranboo finds GhostInnit, angst and general panic

(just random examples, but if you want these comment below)

I'll write fluff, angst, horror, action, alternate timelines/universes, essentially anything besides smut using anyone in the Dream SMP server (everyone's persona in the SMP, no one's true identity).

Enjoy yourselves, drink some water & take care! :)


	2. Haha Goatman go brr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random drabble of Dadschlatt, don't mind me.  
> An awful lot of swearing, but that's pretty much it.

What an unfortunate situation.

He was halfway through a beer after a long day at work, when pounding on his apartment door filled his home.

Didn't he pay the rent this month? Not really, but upon opening the shabby wooden door, he quickly sobered up.

A familiar woman stood out on the patio walkway, her face red with anger. He didn't think he would've seen her again, not after the last time they met. She held something wrapped in her arms.

"Pick up your phone much?"

No he hadn't, he blocked her number months ago.

"Sop-"

"Can we talk inside?"

It was a mess, truly a reflection of the single chaotic man that lived there. But he agreed anyway.

"Uh- sure."

Schlatt opened the door, inviting her in.

"Excuse the mess."

"Fuck you're filthy."

"If you're referring to me in-"

"Cram it goat boy."

She stopped in his living room, and he stopped by his shabby couch a few feet away.

"Schlatt, you really fucked up."

"What is it now? I know the place is dirty right now but-"

"No, I mean it. You left me remember?"

Of course he did, it was a drunken one night stand, the last one of many. 

"You left after our fling, before I even woke up."

That was how they all went, wasn't it?

"But god damn it, you really messed up. I fucking woke up sick a few days later, I-I...you fucking got me pregnant, and didn't even respond to my calls."

Shit. He really did mess up.

"I called you a hundred fucking times Schlatt! I was out of work for months, my parents won't even talk to me!" her voice raised, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Do you know how fucking hard it is to go through that alone? I'm in debt now you dick! I don't even have my damn parent's to lean on! You could've fucking been there Schlatt!"

"Sophie wait-"

"Don't you fucking Sophie me asshole!"

Just then, the wrapped thing in her arms cried out. Fuck, she brought the baby with her.

"Wa-what? You-that's not-"

"Yes it is, Schlatt. You have a fucking child, and you didn't fucking know until now because you're a dick."

She lightly shoved the baby into his arms, it cooed slightly.

"He's yours, asshole. He's yours. Tubbo's six months old. Don't fucking try and call me, he's your problem now."

"Nonono Sophie wait!"

She already left, the door slammed behind her.

"Fuck there's no way, there's no fucking way he's mine. Shit shit shit."

A face peeked up at him, brilliant sky blue eyes stared at his own yellow ones. Small fluffy goat ears slightly peeped out of the fabric surrounding him.

The baby had a binky in his mouth, and a soft blanket decorated with a bee print wrapped his little round body. A thick chocolatey mess of hair almost got in the boy's eyes, to say he was cute was an understatement.

Schlatt lightly pressed shaky fingers atop the boy's hair, and traced them to the back of his head. Small nubs on his skull could be felt, but not seen. Shit.

"T-there's no fucking way."

He thought he was careful, he thought that he left the next morning with a slight hangover, but otherwise completely fine. But the proof that he was wrong was literally in his arms.

Tubbo cooed at him once again, smiling with his eyes.

Schlatt had a son, and didn't have a clue on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Sophie? Don't know, it doesn't matter anyways.  
> I don't normally write like this, it was kinda nice to try something new.  
> I freaking love the Dadschlatt AU, but honestly I had no other ideas for this fic, so here's the clip that I had a coherent thought on! :)  
> Got any requests? Comment them below!  
> Comment if you liked it, positive critique is welcome :)


	3. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write some of my boys, don't mind me  
> This takes place before the panic room, and about the time that Tommy starts prepping the Beach Party?? Not sure

He had to do something.

He was the only person to see him, the only person to get a taste of what the other teen was living with.

It was a sour, vile thing.

Tommy didn't act like he remembered. Sure, he didn't remember much but the faint memories and diary entries he had proved that the blonde wasn't himself.  
He didn't have much either. It was disturbing to the hybrid, something that made his stomach turn.

And yes, he didn't listen to Dream and stayed away, but he didn't care what Dream said. He liked Tommy, considered him his friend, and wanted to see him.

To be honest, it was probably the best that he saw what was happening.

The hybrid shoved all his important belongings into a leather bag before piling resources into another.

"Ok ok- we need to be prepared. Uh, food, tools, coin?"

It was clearly something he needed to be rescued from.

Ranboo shuffled through his chests, practically tossing anything useful he could think of into the few bags he had.

When the chests he had no longer held items of worth and bags were packed, the next step was to say goodbye.

Fundy- he'll ask him to watch his pets, Niki- he'll wish her luck with her bakery, Tub-

Tubbo.

Shouldn't he know? It's Tommy that Ranboo is leaving for. Shouldn't he let him know what he's planning to do?

Of course he should know.

Throwing the bags onto his back, the hybrid stepped out of his home for the last time.

The young president stood on the community house bridge, staring down at the sparkling lake below.

"Hey uh Tubbo?"

"Oh! Hey Ranboo!"

The ram hybrid eyed the packed bags hanging of his frame, a small confused look filled his face.

"Are you planning on a trip?"

"Well, sort of." he shuffled awkwardly in place, then cleared his throat. "I um...thought I should tell you something: I went and saw Tommy."

Tubbo tensed, but continued to listen.

"And I'm going to be honest, he's not doing ok out there. He's not safe." he fiddled with his shirt sleeves as he spoke, "So I was going to go get him."

"Wh-what?"

"Y-yeah, I know. I should've listened to Dream and all, but you know I don't care what he thinks. It's just that I want to go help Tommy and since you're his best friend I though you should at least know why I'm leaving."

It was obvious that the smaller was fighting back tears, it was obvious he didn't know how to respond.

Then an idea popped in Ranboo's head.

"Tubbo- be honest. Do you really want to be president?"

The conflicted expression he wore seemed to grow, his ear twitched as he thought.

"...I want to help L'Manberg as much as I can, and being president lets me do my best."

"Do you want to be president though?"

"...I..." he choked on his words, trying to find the right way to say his thoughts.

"No. I- I'm not a good president, I'm not even taken seriously by everyone."

They quietly both agreed to the bitter truth.

"What if you came with me."

"What? Ranboo what do you mean come with?"

"I won't be able to come back, not with Dream here and hiding Tommy. So- come with me. We'll run off together- all three of us."

"I just- I- What if he doesn't forgive me? What about L'Manberg or or everyone else?"

"Tubbo, even now you two are still hanging onto each other. Sure, it's a compass instead but you two never gave up on each other, I think you'll be like that forever."  
Tears flowed down the shorter's face, but a hopeful gleam filled his eyes.

"Yeah but- it-it's broken- what if he hates me?"

"I don't think that he'll hate you...sure he'll be upset but you know him. He's Tommy- and you're, well, Tubbo."

The little ram nodded, rubbing tears from his eyes.

"So, do you think you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I want to see him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see more of this but I don't have any motivation at the moment, if anyone uses this please let me know!  
> Next drabble is def my ideas for an AU a bunch of people (including me!) are cranking out on CursedWorm's server (I'm omelette#1247 on discord) !


	4. Brownies for the Memory Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc that I adopted: Ranboo stress bakes  
> I'll make this a standalone fic later

To say that Techno was less than a second away from stabbing the person in his kitchen was an understatement; he was ready to cut the intruder in half.

That was before he noticed that it was just Ranboo though, his hand dropped from the hilt of his sword once he knew there wasn't a threat. There was only questions now.

Such as: 'Hey Ranboo, the hell are you doing in a pitch black kitchen, mixing several bowls of batter at three in the morning?'

"What are you doing?" it came out more like a demand that a question.

The teen kept stirring, the only response the other received was a harsh Ender chirp. Techno, due to living with Edward and the experience of slaying Enderman, recognized it as a distressed tone.

Was he in the so called 'sleepwalking' state Phil talked about? He mentioned that he goes unresponsive to people and will do god knows what his brain wants.

The pinkette, annoyed at the situation, grumbled as he lit lanterns to illuminate the downstairs.

Ranboo seemed unphased by the sudden light, his mismatched eyes were unfocused as he stared into the batter. His hair was a mess, his tail flicking anxiously through the air.

The counters were littered with flour, eggshells and miscellaneous baking items, the smell of chocolate lingered in the air along with some faint purple specks.

Technoblade was actually surprised that he knew where all the utensils and pans were, none of them has used them since Tommy was around. The two once tried to make bread, preparing food for the next day- they were going to L'Manberg, going to the hidden bunkers, feeding the dogs, getting stuck in the flooded rub-

No. That was too bitter to remember at the moment.


End file.
